In operating computers, users often want to search for contents, such as files the users previously prepared and URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) of Web pages that the users previously viewed. For supporting the contents search, an object contents system of collecting and processing transition of Web pages viewed by a user and operations performed on a PC (Personal Computer) by the user (hereinafter referred to simply as “PC operations”) is known (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-331296).
In the object contents search support system, an experience score (1 point per sec on the basis of a viewing time at a maximum of five minutes) to determine a degree of importance is provided to each Web page in accordance with the operation performed on the Web page. When the user tries a search later by using a keyword or a date, Web pages matching with the keyword or the date are extracted from historical records of the Web pages viewed in the past. The experience score and a matching score are added to produce a total score, and the Web pages having higher total scores are sequentially presented to the user.